halofandomcom-20200222-history
Trick Jumping
Trick jumping is a form of using various physical exploits among the ''Halo'' games to reach spots creatively. Trick jumping takes a long time to master. Trick Jumps *Ghost Jump *Edge Ghost *Rubble Jump *Equipment Jumping *Slide Jump *Ramp Jump *Overjump *Slide Ghost *Kneecap *Slide Ramp *Edge Bounce *Lift Manipulation *Curve Jump *Late Jump *Stacks (Grenades and Rocket launchers) *Pressure Launches *Walltap *Bunny Hop *Environment Jumps *Traffic Cone Launch *Save Jump *Partner Jump (Also known as a Mario Jump) *Overslide *Teleporter Jump (Also known as Portal Jump) *Elevator Jump *Corner Bounce *High Jump *High Slide *Butterfly Jump *Spring Jump Ghost Jumps A ghost jump is jumping out of a corner that is made on the wall, from two different ledges coming together. It can take place when you jump off of a steeply slanted wall, object, indentation, ect. that you can not stand on. What you jump off of usually has an invisible wall surrounding it (this invisible wall is very, very thin), that is if it is a steep slant. This is normally done at the bottom of the slanted surface, usually with a drop-off beneath the end of the slant. Edge Ghost The main difference between a ghost jump and a ghost edge is how the angle of the wall is. In edge ghosts, you are ghosting off of the inside of the wall at a 45 degree angle, where the two different angled walls meet. Then you jump directly into the corner and hold crouch in the air. Then jump once you're inside the corner. Rubble Jumps Rubble jumps are performed by jumping off of tangible objects that have been launched into the air, usually from explosions. Players typically use grenades,rockets, or brute shots to launch various objects within maps and jump off of the to reach destinations they would otherwise be unable to reach. Common objects used for rubble jumping are turret stands, cones, fusion coils, icicles, rubble left over from destructible environments, and other various objects within the game. These objects must be tangible in order for the player to interact with them. There are objects that can be launched from explosions but have no tangibility and therefore cannot be used in rubble jumps, such as undelopyed equipment, weapons, and certain parts of rubble from destructible environments. Equipment Jump Equipment jumps are performed by jumping off a deploy-able piece of equipment midair. The equipment must have tangible properties for this to be possible, as with rubble jumps (this excludes certain equipments types, like the bubble shield). Equipment jumps can be achieved by jumping, throwing the equipment while looking downwards, and jumping off it. The most common equipment used for equipment jumps are power drains and radar jammers, as they can both be found under normal conditions in matchmaking. However, other equipment can also be used to perform these jumps such as flares, trip mines, and deployable covers. Slide Jump Slide Jumps are used to convert vertical momentum into horizontal momentum. They are performed by holding crouch before landing on an oblique, slanted surface, and uncrouching as soon as contact is made. It is then common, but not necessarily required, for the player to jump simultaneously as they land on the slanted surface, or shortly after. Slide Jumps are very frequently used in Trick Jumping strings, as they require little setup (they can simply be done from the falling momentum from a standard jump), and there are plenty of locations on every map that allow for them. Aside from obviously slanted surfaces, slide jumps can also be performed on the edges on most surfaces. Even if the edge isn't slanted, but more closely resembles a 90 degree angle, it is often possible to land on it in a way that alters the player's trajectory horizontally. Ramp Jump Ramp jumps are used to reach heights slightly higher than the player's standard jump height. They can only be performed on a slanted surface (which the player must be able to stand on) that converts into a horizontal surface. As the player runs on the surface and they transition from slanted to horizontal, the player maintains a small amount of angular momentum. This allows them to perform a late jump, which will set the start point of their jump as slightly higher than the level of the horizontal surface. Ramp jumps are often used as setups for other jump techniques that, for situational reasons, require more initial height than a normal jump. Overjump Similar to a ramp jump, but starting at a lower platform. An overjump is used to reach higher places at a lower platform that you usally can't get to by a normal crouch jump. It works by ramping the edge of the platform then ramping up to a crouch jump. Kneecap Kneecaps are used to convert horizontal momentum into vertical momentum. Kneecaps are performed by colliding with a usually upwards slanted surface that the player cannot stand on (otherwise their momentum would be halted and they would place placed in a standing state). When colliding with this surface, any horizontal momentum is shifted upwards, giving the player slightly more height than they would have had with no collision. Despite its name, this technique can be performed through collision at any point on the character model. It's commonly referred to as kneecapping because the situations in which it's used generally require collision with the character's body below the knees. Slide Ramp Despite what the name might suggest, a Slide ramp is the combination of a Slide Jump and a Kneecap (not a Ramp Jump). It is performed by jumping from any height into a Slide Jump, converting vertical momentum into horizontal momentum. Then shorty after, performing a Kneecap, converting that horizontal momentum into vertical, or diagonal momentum. It is used to jump long gaps while reaching heights similar to the initial jump. The situations in which this technique is applicable requires a Slide Jump setup and a Kneecap setup to be very close to each other. Luckily, the walkway railings throughout halo maps tend to be the perfect settings to allow for this technique (as seen in the tutorial video). Edge Bounce Edge Bounces are used to convert vertical momentum into horizontal momentum in the same way that Slide Jumps are used. The only difference between the two techniques is Edge Bounces occur on the edges of surfaces that cannot be stood on. Unlike Slide Jumps, where part of the output force comes from the player jumping off the angled surface, Edge Bounces only convert the player's falling momentum through collision, with no other input force. Lift Manipulation Lift Manipulations are performed on gravity lifts and man cannons found throughout the Halo maps. By entering these launchers at certain angles, with specific timing, or with certain momentum, the player can alter the intended trajectory of the launcher. This technique can be used to supply a significant amount of momentum for the trick jumper. It also is commonly used to develop tactical shortcuts, such as the example in the tutorial video. Edge Bounce Ramp Edge Bounce Ramps are basically combining Edge Bouncing with Slide Ramping. By Edge Bouncing, Which gives you more speed than sliding, then Ramping/Kneecapping, you can get more height from the Ramp than usual Slide Ramps . Despite the countless Edge Bounce Ramps that have been done, not many have gotten 80% or more of the possible height you can get from this technique. You can get a ramp that gets you higher than the spot you started out with, without rockets/nades, if done correctly. Crouching time effects the height you can get from this technique. Generally, uncrouching a Spartan or so above the Edge Bounce lets you go a farther distance, but with less speed. While Uncrouching a Knee or less above the Edge Bounce sends you not as far, but with a lot of speed. Enough speed to send you higher than your starting spot if done correctly. Sources Category:Tricks and Cheats